A Jedi Kid becomes a young lady
by dollydolphin
Summary: Carmen starts as an ordinary 10 year old who's life gets changed and playes with. When she is 17 she figures that her life is screwed and that she cannot do anything to save it and that her life was destoned to happen.
1. 10 years old

**_A Jedi Kid becomes a young lady _**

**_Chapter 1: 10 years old_**

* * *

Carmen Isabel Cruz is your normal ten year old girl minus the fact that she is so much skinnier and has powers. She is 4'6" with hazel eyes (Green and brown tree like) and dark brown strait hair with natural light purple highlights. At first glance she doesn't look anything like a girl because her parents cannot afford to alter girl clothes for her. She wears the smallest size in boys' clothes that fit her and she doesn't mind due to her parents' lack of money.

Carmen is going up to her only friend that is a girl but they group she is with glares at her.

"Get away from her, Carmen. You give Lily enough cuts," the leader states.

"But it's not my fault. It's my powers I don't mean too," Carmen pleads.

"Come Lily, we don't need riff raff around us."

Carmen drops to her knees and one of her friends that are boys come up to her.

"Come on, Carmen, you don't need those jerks," he states. "They just want to get under your nerves."

"But I wanted to play with Lily today, Tommy," you state.

"Don't worry about it Carmen. Now come on we are waiting you to be the goalie."

"Okay, Tommy."

Carmen goes and plays with them. After school she walks home like she normally does. She throws her back pack on her bed and starts it since she doesn't have anyone to talk to until her parents come home from work is always late at night when she is sleeping. She knows how to cook her food. It's not that the parent's don't love her it just that they don't have the money to raise her properly and to get her new clothes cost a lot for them. Once she is done she goes down stairs and looks in the fridge. She gets something to snack on and she also notes that they are running low on food but she is the only one that eats at home mainly.

Carmen's mom comes home from work early and as Carmen shut the door she picks her up.

"How's my teddy bear, doing?" she asks.

"Good, mommy, did you get out early?" Carmen inquires.

"Yep, do you need help with your homework?"

"Nope, just finished it"

"You must be bored when you are all alone without us."

"I do but you have to take care of me."

"I know but your father is getting off in an hour and we are taking you shopping for new clothes. They are getting ratty anyways. By the way are you losing weight?"

"I don't know. I eat but I can't gain weight."

"I should take you to your doctor's appointment now before your father comes home."

She looks at her mom and then at the calendar.

"That was yesterday. I had a friend help me get there."

"What did they say?"

"They said I need more weight and that my powers have multiplied since the past two months. I have to go back in two more months. They paid for the appointment and they said it was a gift and that you didn't have to pay them back."

"Oh who was it?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Nickelson, Tommy's parents"

"So how much did you lose from last time?"

"15 pounds but they say it is because I don't eat enough and I don't know how much to eat with my powers."

"That much!"

"Yeah."

"I don't think boys' clothes will fit you any more but we have to see."

"Mom, are you…"

"It's alright it's just a shock is all. I feel the reason for your weight going lower is because no one is here when you get home from school."

"How is it your fault?"

"It's not now let's watch TV until your father comes home."

Carmen's father comes in with in an hour and he hugs Carmen. They go out shopping and get her more clothes that fit and boys' clothes still fit her best. Once they get home Carmen goes to bed not knowing what is going too happened in the middle of the night.


	2. The Death and Destruction

_**A Jedi Kid becomes a young lady **_

_**Chapter 2: The Death and Destruction**_

* * *

Carmen is sleeping heavily to get her rest and her parents are in the room close to her sleeping. It is around midnight on a night with a new moon and is cloudy out the perfect night to kidnap Carmen without anyone noticing Brakiss. He breaks a window on the lower floor and rushes up to her and roughly grabs her making sure she is still sleep as well as her parent. He rushes her out and once he hits the air it starts waking up Carmen. Once Carmen is up she rubs her eyes and looks down seeing that she is being carried she screams.

"Quiet, girl!" Brakiss yells.

"Put me down!" Carmen replies shouting.

Once he gets out of town he duck tapes her mouth shut and turns to storm troopers.

"Go to her house and kill her parents, then burn down the town," Brakiss mandates.

Carmen gives a muffled reply, "No, don't I love my parents!"

Brakiss comes down to her height and undress her and waits for the fire to start and then it starts to get bigger. Once it is at the edge he puts Carmen's back to the fire and she gives off a muffled scream. He puts her down and smirks at her.

"Carmen, you are going to be mine."

Right then a lightsaber goes in between Carmen and Brakiss.

"Brakiss, get away from the girl!" yells a person.

He chases Brakiss off and he gets the tape off of Carmen's mouth and bandages up her back as the firemen come. She puts your clothes on and she goes up to the person that saved you since he is talking to someone.

"Thanks for saving me," she states.

"Your welcome, miss." He replies. "I'm Master Luke Skywalker"

"I'm Carmen Isabel Cruz"

"You aren't the daughter of Carlos and Josephina Cruz?"

"Yeah I am"

"They contacted me earlier and asked if I could train you to use your powers and I guess they are dead now."

She lowers her head and look at the fire.

"Let's go."

Carmen follows Luke and he drives you to a big city. He gets to a hidden area and he shows her to a spaceship and another person comes out of the ship.

"Luke, have you found Carmen?"

"Yes, but she has no family now," Luke replies. "They just died before the fire with the storm troopers guns."

"Poor, kid, we need to get her out of here then."

They board the ship and they are off. Carmen stays in the cockpit and Han shows her how to fly.

"You know you are scrawny for a kid your age, kiddo," he states as you eat a piece of fruit in Han's lap.

"It is because of my powers…They don't let me gain weight that easily," Carmen replies between bites.

"Well we'll get you to a good weight. You seem to have a good appetite though."

Carmen smiles and something beeps and Han reaches over her and lands. She gets off and she looks at.

"This is going to be your new home, Carmen," Luke states. "Let me show you your room."

Carmen gets a room but then is hurried to the infirmary and the droids to a lot of test on you and they don't let you leave. With in a week you gain enough weight to start lessons.


End file.
